In recent years, the maturity in optoelectronic and semiconductor fabrication technologies motivates development in display panel. Display panels, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic electroluminescence display (OELD) panels and so on, have been gradually accepted by users. Currently, display apparatuses keep being developed toward lightness and thinness, narrow bezel, high display quality, multi-function and so on. Besides the aforementioned development trends, display panels with powerful touch-sensing functionality bring the users with excellent use and operation convenience. In the current stage, touch-sensing techniques, according to different sensing methods thereof, can be roughly classified into a resistive sensing technique, a capacitive sensing technique, an optical sensing technique, an ultra-sonic sensing technique, an electromagnetic sensing technique and so on. Taking the capacitive sensing technique for example, it has advantages, such as quick response, preferable reliability and high durability, and can be widely applied to the display panels.
As the thickness of the sensing display apparatuses is continuously requested to be reduced, a distance between a sensing circuit layer and display pixels also must be reduced as well. The distance between the sensing circuit layer and the display pixels would result in influence on operational sensitivity of the sensing circuit layer.